


Zbudowaliśmy przyszłość, ale jakim kosztem?

by Liderc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liderc/pseuds/Liderc
Summary: Był jej strażnikiem, opiekunem, a ona w zamian stała się jego sumieniem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój mały wkład w ten intrygujący pairing. Nie wiem jak wyszło. Olgu twierdzi, że da się czytać bez zgrzytania zębami, więc wrzucam.

Gellert popatrzył na znak Insygniów, nieprzypadkowo układający się w literę „A”, i przejechał po nim palcem, pozwalając sobie na półuśmiech. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten niecodzienny charakter pisma: pochyły, z wymyślnymi zawijasami i słowami ułożonymi w idealnie równych odstępach. Należał on do jednego z powodów, przez wzgląd na które zdecydował się zachować tę wiadomość —  ostatnią, jaką otrzymał tuż przed wtrąceniem do Nurmengardu. Pergamin już dawno pożółkł, a tekst wyblakł, jednak Gellert uwielbiał do niej powracać. Nawiedzały go wtedy wspomnienia związane z Dolinią Godryka, poznaniem Albusa, ze wspólnymi planami dotyczącymi zniesienia Zasady Tajności…

Zwykle odczuwał nikłe rozbawienie na widok nietuzinkowego szczegółu, który Albus postanowił zawrzeć w liście. Insygnia Śmierci… Jego dawny przyjaciel niewątpliwie nie pogodził się z upadkiem tej pociągającej idei. Dlaczego, Gellert mógł się tylko domyślać — i podejrzewać, że jeśli istniało coś, co nadal ich łączyło, wspólny motyw okazałby się tą rzeczą. Obaj przeżyli stratę i obaj usiłowali sobie z nią radzić, aczkolwiek każdy z nich czynił to na własny, mniej lub bardziej akceptowalny sposób.

Wiadomości od Eleméra, które wspaniałomyślnie mu dostarczano, rwał na kawałki i wyrzucał przez szparę w ścianie, mającą imitować okno. Choć Elemér starał się pisać krótko, zwięźle i nigdy nie zapominał o kodzie ustalonym niedługo po rozpoczęciu znajomości, Gellert nie chciał, żeby i on stanął przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Wolał nie kusić losu, bo w krajach tej części Europy do tej pory skazywano na śmierć ludzi podejrzanych o sympatyzowanie z Grindelwaldem. Więzienie było luksusem, na który niewielu mogło sobie pozwolić, bo jego rychłego powrotu obawiano się o wiele bardziej niż reżimu Lorda Voldemorta.

Schlebiało mu to, ale i napawało rozżaleniem.

Nikt nie pojmował, że Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi już nie zależało na przejęciu władzy nad światem. Przestał dbać o takie błahostki. Odkąd trafił do Nurmengardu, modlił się — długo i żarliwie, wyznając wszystkie popełnione grzechy i błagając o wybaczenie. Robił to z powodu Albusa i tego, co mogli mieć, ale im się nie udało, i z powodu Ariany.

Ariana… Samo jej imię wywoływało falę emocji, z jakimi nigdy nie odważył się bezpośrednio zmierzyć. Istniał okres, kiedy wypierał wszelkie reminiscencje, a związane z nimi odczucia wyrzucał z siebie poprzez walkę, lecz nie umiał ich uporządkować: przystanąć na moment, odetchnąć i w pełni pojąć. Przedkładał bitwę z całym światem nad to, co słuszne, nad to, co święte.

Wspomnienie rozmowy, którą odbył z Elemérem niespełna dzień przed ostatecznym starciem, wciąż było świeże i tak wyraźne, jakby do spotkania doszło zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Przez lata zdawał się na jego cenne rady — nie przekazałby mu części władzy, gdyby tak nie postępował — ale wtedy, tuż po liście otrzymanym od Albusa, zrozumiał, co powinien uczynić.

Nie posłuchał namów przyjaciela.

Pragnął spokoju. Zamknięcia pewnych wątków. Wybaczenia.

Albus zaproponował idealny środek do osiągnięcia celu.

 

_— Naprawdę zamierzasz się tam udać? — odezwał się z niepokojem Elemér, zajmując miejsce w wygodnym, obitym perkalem fotelu._

_Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego i Gellert wcale mu się nie dziwił. Dawno temu ustalili, że nie zbliżą się do Wielkiej Brytanii nawet na odległość rzuconego zaklęcia. Jako zaufany doradca i najlepszy przyjaciel, Elemér doskonale o tym pamiętał i nie zamierzał pozwolić na beztroskie łamanie postanowień. Podjął walkę, a Gellert to szanował._

_— Niewątpliwie — odparł chłodno, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. — Rzucono mi wyzwanie, Elemérze. Nie mogę się wycofać **.**_

_Albus Dumbledore wiedział, jak przekonać go do odwiedzenia Anglii. Wystarczyło jedno pytanie, żeby obudzić ducha, o którym myślał, że zniknął dawno, dawno temu._

_— Wycofać…? To tylko Dumbledore! — wysyczał Elemér, opierając się łokciami o biurko. Gellert podniósł wzrok i zmrużył oczy. — Tylko jeden człowiek. Całe ministerstwa padają ci do stóp, a ty chcesz... Z powodu_ jednego _człowieka...!_

_— Nie masz pojęcia, kim on jest, Elemérze. Nie wiesz, jaką moc posiada — odparł z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Nie miał ochoty na złość i kolejne tłumaczenia, które i tak do Eleméra nie docierały. — Zmierzę się z nim. Możesz być moim sekundantem, skoro uważasz, że jest takim marnym czarodziejem — zaproponował._

_Elemér wycofał się, choć jego twarz ozdobił kpiący uśmieszek._

_— Nie będę mieszał się w wasze porachunki — powiedział. Rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu i założył nogę na nogę. — Ale nadal ci to odradzam. Po co, Gellercie? To Dumbledore. Tylko Dumbledore!_

_Po raz pierwszy od lat Gellert ubolewał nad tym, że zabronił Elemérowi palenia papierosów w swojej obecności — nie znosił ich zapachu i wyglądu. Teraz odnosił wrażenie, że jedynie one powstrzymałyby Eleméra od zajęcia stanowiska w tej sprawie: skutecznie by go uspokoiły, a tym samym uciszyły. Niestety nie rozumiał, o jaką stawkę toczyła się gra._

_— Pokonanie Dumbledore’a rozwiąże wiele problemów — zauważył cicho._

_— Pokonanie Dumbledore’a ani trochę nie wpłynie na nasze plany. Nie potrzebujesz tego zwycięstwa, Gellercie. Nie potrzebujesz Wielkiej Brytanii! — oponował twardo Elemér._

_Miał rację, ale Gellert nie potrafił odrzucić wyzwania. Wiedział, że wygra — w końcu to_ on _wytropił Czarną Różdżkę. To_ on _zdołał pokonać krępujące go więzy. To_ on _odnalazł potęgę w śmierci, do której pośrednio się przyczynił._

_Albus nie dokonał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Był słaby i naiwny, jeśli wierzył, że w Hogwarcie znajdzie ukojenie._

_Natomiast Gellert nie wymagał ukojenia ani zapomnienia. W przeciwieństwie do Albusa, czerpał siłę ze zdarzeń tamtego dnia; ta sama siła podpowiadała mu, że podejmował słuszną decyzję. Może i stał się najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem świata, lecz pozostał także człowiekiem. Podświadomie chciał zakończyć ten bolesny rozdział, jednak wolał nie wspominać o tym Elemérowi. Lubił jego niewymuszone pochlebstwa — nie lubił, kiedy wtrącał się w sprawy, o których nie miał pojęcia._

_Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i odetchnął. Po chwili namysłu uznał, że warto byłoby opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach z lata tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku. Zamiast ochłapów, którymi zwykł się dzielić, Elemér usłyszałby pełną historię. Wtedy też zyskałby możliwość krytykowania postępowań Gellerta, rozumiejąc, co nim kierowało, gdy uparcie oddalał się od Anglii... I teraz, gdy zamierzał do niej powrócić._

_— Pamiętasz historię, którą ci opowiadałem? — spytał wreszcie. — Tę o Dolinie Godryka?_

_Elemér skinął głową._

_— Mówiłeś, że za młodu znałeś Dumbledore’a._

_— Znałem — przyznał i przymknął powieki. — Znałem jego rodzinę. Brata i siostrę. Ich matka zmarła dość wcześnie. Ojca zamknęli w Azkabanie..._

_— Ojciec Dumbledore’a w Azkabanie? A to ci heca! — roześmiał się Elemér._

_— Wtedy mu współczułem — wyznał Gellert, nie przejmując się jego słowami. — Kiedy dowiedziałem się, dlaczego tam trafił, nie było mi do śmiechu. Jeszcze mocniej zrozumiałem, że mugole nie zasługują na przywilej niewiedzy. Powinni o nas wiedzieć. Powinni być ukarani za swoją głupotę._

_— O czym ty mówisz, Gellercie? — Elemér sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej zdobione pudełko. Kiedy je otworzył, do nozdrzy Gellerta dobiegł obrzydliwy zapach papierosów._

_Skrzywił się, ale nie skomentował nawyku przyjaciela._

_— Ariana Dumbledore, siostra Albusa, została skrzywdzona przez kilku młodocianych mugoli. — Gdyby nie długo ćwiczona samokontrola, pomieszczenie w ciągu kilku sekund wyglądałoby jak po przejściu tornada. Elemér musiał być tego świadomy, bo zaciągnął się dymem papierosowym, lecz nie odjął filtra od ust. — Imbecyle, którzy nie rozumieli, że korzystała z magii, postanowili się nią zabawić, bo była niedoświadczona i nie umiała powtórzyć sztuczki. Przerazili się bezbronnej dziewczyny…!_

_Zaczął bawić się piórem stojącym w kałamarzu. Elemér zmarszczył brwi, wypuszczając z ust obłoczki dymu._

_— Ile miała lat? — dociekał. Dlaczego zwrócił uwagę akurat na ten szczegół, Gellert nie miał pojęcia. Zacisnął palce na piórze i z trudem wymamrotał:_

_— Sześć. — Dopiero po chwili odzyskał panowanie nad głosem. Znowu czuł się jak mały, buntowniczy chłopiec, któremu Albus ze smutkiem i zdenerwowaniem opowiadał o stanie swojej siostry. — Po tym… zdarzeniu… jej zdolności zapadły gdzieś bardzo głęboko. Przestała panować nad magią. Miewała… wybuchy, których nie dało się kontrolować._

_Zacisnął wargi, wspominając jeden z takich momentów. Albusa nie było w pobliżu, Aberforth kończył rok w Hogwarcie. Ariana siedziała na podłodze w przedpokoju i mocno się trzęsła. Magia wypływała falami z jej ciała, przenikała przez ściany i parzyła, a tego Gellert nie potrafił zignorować. W normalnej sytuacji sprawą zająłby się Albus, jednak parę minut wcześniej rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nic nie wskazywało na jego szybki powrót._

_Gellert wyszedł na korytarz. Uklęknął przed Arianą i zmusił ją do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego. Drgawki powoli zajmowały drobne, blade ciało dziewczyny, ale Gellert wiedział, że nie może pozwolić na więcej._

_Nie postąpił rozsądnie, zaglądając do umysłu Ariany. Takiego chaosu nie widział nigdy w życiu, co na dobrych kilkanaście sekund wytrąciło go z równowagi. Na szczęście szybko się pozbierał i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Błękitne oczy napotkały brązowe... I Ariana znieruchomiała._

_Po czym uśmiechnęła się, jakby do niczego nie doszło._

_Gellert odsunął się od niej i odchrząknął, zamierzając coś powiedzieć — sam nie pamiętał, co to miało być: słowa pocieszenia czy udawanie, że nic się nie stało? — lecz przerwała mu, dziękując i pytając, czy nie udałby się z nią do ogrodu._

_Wprawiła go w niemałe osłupienie. Powinna się bać, zamiast tego oferowała spacer. Jak na dziewczynę z tyloma psychicznymi bliznami przejawiała olbrzymie pokłady odwagi. Podejrzewał, że właśnie wtedy się w niej zakochał — miłością idealną, romantyczną, nieskalaną namiastką erotyzmu. Ariana w jego oczach przybrała postać bogini._

_Nienawidził tych ataków. Utratę kontroli nad własną magią poczytywał za najgorsze, co mogło przytrafić się młodemu czarodziejowi. Niemniej odczuwał dziką satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał Aberforthowi w twarz, tak pewnemu, że siostra zwraca uwagę tylko_ na niego _, i mógł z czystym sumieniem wyznać, że zdobył zaufanie Ariany. Nie traktowała go jak obcego człowieka, ale uznawała za część rodziny._

_Był jej strażnikiem, opiekunem, a ona w zamian stała się jego sumieniem._

_— Dlaczego nie wysłali jej do Munga? — zaciekawił się Elemér._

_— Bo nigdy by jej nie odzyskali. Była zagrożeniem dla Zasady Tajności. Jej ojciec zemścił się na mugolach, którzy ją skrzywdzili, przez co wylądował w Azkabanie, bo nigdy nie przyznał się, co go do tego popchnęło. Jej matka postanowiła ją ukrywać, więc przeprowadzili się do Doliny Godryka. Nikt ich tam nie znał, nikt nie mógł osądzać, chociaż pojawiały się plotki, że Ariana była więziona. Mogę potwierdzić, że to bzdura. Po śmierci Kendry Dumbledore było to szczególnie widoczne. Wiem, bo wtedy przybyłem do Doliny Godryka... Wpadłem na trop i nie chciałem go zmarnować. W końcu poznałem Albusa Dumbledore’a i jego rodzinę. Okazało się, że obaj jesteśmy nad wyraz inteligentni i błyskotliwi, przez co szybko przypadliśmy sobie do gustu. Często się widywaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Istniały tematy, o których po prostu nie umieliśmy przestać dyskutować. Ariana również pojawiała się w naszych konwersacjach, a to pod wpływem nieokrzesanego Aberfortha, a to z powodu smutków Albusa... Nigdy nie była zapomniana. Mała Ariana Dumbledore. Mówili, że była szalona. — Parsknął śmiechem. — Nic z tych rzeczy. Była słodka, niewinna i bardzo odważna — dokończył z namacalną wręcz czułością._

_Elemér założył ręce na piersi, delektując się dymem wypływającym z papierosa._

_— Więc... To z jej powodu to wszystko? Nasza krucjata? — Brzmiał na nieprzekonanego, mimo to zadał pytanie. Spodziewał się rozwinięcia tej myśli, o czym Gellert dobrze wiedział._

_— Och, nie! — Wybuchnął radosnym chichotem. — Nie, ale to, co jej się przytrafiło, zwiększyło moje zaangażowanie w sprawę. Widzisz, wcześniej interesowały mnie tylko Insygnia Śmierci. Panowanie nad mugolami postanowiłem odłożyć w czasie, ale im częściej widywałem tę dziewczynę, im częściej słyszałem, jak mocno Albus żalił się, że jest, jaka jest... Myśl o zniesieniu Zasady Tajności nawiedzała mnie równie często. Powiedziałem o tym Albusowi. Poparł mój pomysł._

_Elemér otworzył usta. Niedopałek upadł na podłogę, ale jedno machnięcie różdżką wystarczyło, aby rozpłynął się w powietrzu._

_— Dumbledore... Chciał zniesienia Zasady Tajności?_

_— Tak — potwierdził. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji; byłby zdziwiony, gdyby do niej nie doszło. — Nie bądź zaskoczony. Był niebywale mądry i naturalnie szukał ujścia dla swoich możliwości. Stan Ariany tylko nam pomógł w szybszym podjęciu decyzji..._

_Chociaż Albus wielokrotnie wyrażał niezadowolenie z powodu odwołania podróży dookoła świata z Elfiasem, nie dało się nie dostrzec, że bardzo dbał o swoją siostrę. Kiedy płakała, zawsze znajdował się tuż obok, żeby ją pocieszyć; jeśli poprosiła o interesującą bajkę na dobranoc, zwykle miał w zanadrzu dziesięć takich, które z pewnością by się jej spodobały. Wiecznie przygotowany i dozgonnie oddany rodzinie, nie wyobrażał sobie pozostawienia Ariany i Aberfortha w potrzebie. Z czasem, choć nieświadomie, podzielił się tą rolą z Gellertem._

_Początkowo nie zależało mu na zajmowaniu się szaloną siostrą swojego uzdolnionego przyjaciela. Wolał rozprawiać z nim o życiu, śmierci i Insygniach. Skupiał się na łączących ich zainteresowaniach i zapominał o balaście, jakim okazywała się Ariana. „Zostawmy ją Aberforthowi”, powiedział pewnego razu, zaledwie po kilku dniach pobytu w Dolinie Godryka. „Możemy wyruszyć w podróż z Elfiasem, możemy zrobić wszystko, a później, kiedy nadarzy się okazja, wyjaśnisz im, że już nie muszą się bać”. Jednak Albus oburzył się na te słowa. Przyzwyczaił się do roli odpowiedzialnego starszego brata i darzył swoje rodzeństwo miłością, której Gellert okazjonalnie im zazdrościł. Sam nie posiadał rodzeństwa; rodziców za to nie obchodził._

_Tydzień po tej rozmowie Gellert spostrzegł Arianę w salonie. Bawiła się lalkami: układała im włosy, nalewała herbaty do miniaturowych kubków, rozmawiała... Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zauważyła jego obecność, co niewątpliwie mu odpowiadało, bo nie zamierzał zatrzymywać się na pogawędkę._

_— Myślą, że jestem szalona — powiedziała nagle, uśmiechając się cierpko do towarzyszek. — Rzadko zostawiają mnie samą, rzadko rozmawiają na dorosłe tematy... Ale ja... Nie jestem. Ja tylko nie potrafię... Ale to nieważne, wiecie?_

_Lalki zamrugały, ujęły w dłonie malutkie kubki i na powrót znieruchomiały._

_Gellerta coś tknęło. Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że miał ochotę podjeść i pocieszyć tę smutną dziewczynę. Pewnie by to uczynił, gdyby nie Albus, który wkroczył dziarsko do pomieszczenia i wypowiedział myśli Gellerta na głos._

_Bawili się, śmiali, a Gellert to obserwował i dostrzegał urok, jaki Ariana wokół siebie roztaczała. Robiła to zarówno za pomocą magii, ale i fascynującego zachowania. Wiedziała, że choruje, że obchodzono się z nią jak z mantykorą i poczytywano za niebezpieczną, co jednak nie sprawiało, że się poddawała. Próbowała żyć własnym życiem._

_— Tęsknię za mamą — odezwała się po godzinie._

_Albus odjął ją ramieniem, przytulił i wyszeptał coś, co spowodowało, że ponownie się uśmiechnęła._

_Tuż przed przedstawieniem jej Gellertowi twierdził, że Ariana nie miała pojęcia o tym, kto zamordował jej matkę. Gellert podejrzewał, że wiedziała znacznie więcej, niż wypowiadała na głos._

_Od tamtej chwili obaj opiekowali się Arianą, lecz Aberforth nie okazywał zadowolenia z takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Słyszał o planach, które ciągle rozwijali. Mało brakowało, żeby przestał kontrolować negatywne emocje i ulegać tłumaczeniom Albusa. Coraz częściej pisał listy z Hogwartu, zawierając w nich coraz więcej próśb i gróźb._

_Dwa tygodnie później Gellert po raz pierwszy powstrzymał Arianę przed wybuchem._

_— Więc Ariana Dumbledore stała się jednym z filarów naszego przedsięwzięcia — odgadł Elemér. Żuł kolejny niedopałek i co raz przygryzał wargę. — Podejrzewam, że umarła._

_— Tak — przyznał Gellert. Dotknął plecami zdobione oparcie swojego wysokiego krzesła i westchnął. — Zanim do tego doszło, udawało nam się nad nią zapanować. Pokazywała się od tej łagodniejszej strony. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że dojdzie do tragedii, dopóki Aberforth Dumbledore nie powrócił z Hogwartu. — Włożył rękę do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na różdżce. — Nie podobało mu się to, że planowaliśmy z Albusem długą podróż i postanowiliśmy zabrać ze sobą Arianę, nawet jego, gdyby ukończył szkołę i podzielał nasze poglądy. Nie podobało mu się to... — Pochylił głowę. — Wcale mu się nie podobało. Twierdził, że Ariana nie jest zdolna do podróżowania, że nie otrzyma wystarczającej opieki, kiedy ja z Albusem będziemy „układać te wszystkie mądre przemówienia, które miały nam zyskać zwolenników”. Miał rację. — Elemér chciał się odezwać, może zaprzeczyć, ale Gellert nie dopuścił go do głosu. — Bo powiem ci, że nie należałem do pokornych młodzieńców. Potrafiłem być ujmujący, jeśli chciałem, jednak w tamtym momencie poczułem ogromną złość. Pokłóciliśmy się i o dobro Ariany, i o stanowisko w sprawie czarodziejskiego świata. Albus próbował mnie powstrzymać. Nie udało mu się. Rzuciłem Cruciatusa na Aberfortha... Doszło do walki._

_— To musiało być niesamowite — stwierdził Elemér. Był pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, co usłyszał. — Bitwa z samym Dumbledorem... Powiadają, że już wtedy był potężny._

_— To prawda. Ale obaj się wstrzymywaliśmy, Elemérze. Mimo to walka była zacięta i pojawiła się ofiara._

_— Ariana — odparł Elemér. Od początku domyślał się końca tej historii; zastanawiał się tylko, w którym momencie dojdzie do śmierci._

_— Ariana — powtórzył głucho Gellert._

_Wskoczyła pomiędzy nich, gotowa go osłonić — nie, gotowa osłonić każdego z osobna przed ciosami reszty — i nim się spostrzegł, leżała na ziemi. Martwa. Z szeroko rozwartymi oczami, łzami spływającymi po czerwonych policzkach i roztrzepanymi włosami. Z nienaturalnie powyginanymi kończynami. Z białą sukienką, jej ulubioną, na środku której wykwitała bordowa plama._

_„Dlaczego?”, „Co się z nami stało?”, „Nie mogliśmy tego inaczej załatwić?”. Te pytania nawiedzały Albusa, Aberfortha, ale i jego — co raz wżynały się w podświadomość i nie opuszczały dopóty, dopóki nie zajął się kolejnymi planami związanymi z podbojem Europy. Wszyscy trzej ponosili konsekwencje decyzji podjętej tamtego feralnego dnia._

_Gellert wiedział, że starali się nie myśleć: „Który z nas?”. Sam tego unikał._

_Świadomość, że to on zawinił, znowu ścisnęła mu gardło._

_— Któryś z nas w nią trafił. Pojawiła się znikąd, prawie jej nie dostrzegliśmy. I... upadła._

_Wymowną, kilkuminutową ciszę, podczas której żaden z nich się nie poruszył, przerwał dopiero cichy, łagodny głos Eleméra:_

_— Co zrobiłeś? — Zrozumienie dla niespodziewanego postanowienia przyjaciela powoli pojawiało się na jego twarzy. Nie poznał wszystkich szczegółów, ale dowiedział się wystarczająco, żeby pojąć, co takiego ciągnęło Gellerta ku Wielkiej Brytanii._

_Gellert roześmiał się gorzko._

_— A co ty byś zrobił, mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat? — Elemér zamrugał. — Uciekłem._

 

Od tamtego momentu uciekał przez cały czas, aż do pamiętnego spotkania z Albusem, do walki, którą przegrał, pomimo posiadania najpotężniejszej różdżki na świecie.

 

_— Dlaczego tak późno się odezwał, Gellercie? — zapytał Elemér, dźwigając się z fotela. — Z dawnej sympatii? Strachu?_

_— Wszystkiego po trochu — odparł, nie wiedząc, czy mówi o sobie, czy o Albusie._

 

Ostatni pojedynek, ostatnia rozmowa, a wszystko za sprawą dumy, której nie potrafił powściągnąć; pragnienia, które od dawna przybierało na sile i gotowało krew w żyłach.

 

_— Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś żal, Gellercie? — spytał Albus, nim zamknął go w celi jego własnego więzienia. Pytał o morderstwa? O ukochany slogan? — Czy zastanawiałeś się, co by było, gdyby do tego nie doszło?_

_Nie, nie pytał o morderstwa. Tak jak Gellert podejrzewał, śmierć Ariany nie dawała mu spokoju: stąd całe to nauczanie w Hogwarcie, stąd zajmowanie się nieistotnymi sprawami, stąd strach przed wcześniejszym starciem z dawnym przyjacielem._

_Ariana nigdy ich nie opuściła._

_Gellert mylił się, wierząc, że uczucie do Ariany kształtowało drogę, którą podążał. Umarła, zanim ujawnił się mugolom; umarła, zanim obalił Zasadę Tajności; umarła, nim rzeczywiście zyskała spokój. Nie zdążyła ujrzeć nowego świata, zbudowanego przez Gellerta specjalnie dla niej._

_Nienawiść napędzała każdy jego ruch i myśl. Dawniej chodziło o pasję, zebranie Insygniów Śmierci i panowanie nad nieświadomymi, tak bardzo nieświadomymi mugolami. Później liczył na zemstę: długą, krwawą i bezlitosną._

_W końcu i nienawiść zniknęła. Ariana — spokojna, wesoła i szczęśliwa, nawiedzała go i uświadamiała, jak mocno zabłądził._

_Poddał się. Albus Dumbledore był wystarczająco silny, żeby wygrać pojedynek, a jednak Gellert się poddał. Pewien, że nie zasługiwał na więzienie, oczekiwał ostatecznego ciosu, ale ten nigdy nie nadszedł._

_Może to i lepiej? Śmierć byłaby zbytnią łaską. Samodzielnie skazał się na samotność i cierpienie._

_Gellert Grindelwald po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnął się ze spokojem._

_— Zawsze._

 

„Czy zastanawiałeś się, co by było, gdyby do tego nie doszło?”.

— Żyłaby.

 

**Zbudowaliśmy przyszłość, ale jakim kosztem? Zasłużyliśmy na nią? Ja wziąłem odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny — jesteś w stanie zrobić to samo?**

**A.**


End file.
